


One Hell of a Ride: Black Butler x Reader One-shots

by Actual_Angel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Kinda, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, also grell smut, undertaker smut coming eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Angel/pseuds/Actual_Angel
Summary: Black Butler x Reader One-shots of the sinful variety.
Relationships: Claude Faustus/Reader, Sebastian Michaelis/Reader, William T. Spears/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 155





	1. One Hell of a Lover: Sebastian x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an fyi before we begin. While I won't be taking requests because I like to write at my own pace and do my own thing, I am open to ideas on what I could write next for this series if you guys have any suggestions 👀

You remembered the first time you saw the man dressed in all black, but when did he first see you? Had he been watching you for quite some time? It was unlikely, given that he had used you to get information. That's all he was, a user. You didn't care. That night of pure ecstasy was worth it. Honestly, you weren't sure if you'd ever be with someone as good as him ever again.

There had been a recent string of murders that left the Scotland Yard stumped. No patterns between the murders—save for them only occurring at night—no links, no witnesses, and therefore no leads to follow. The town was in panic and trust was dying between people. It could be anyone. In fact, the yard believed there were multiple killers acting at a time—perhaps even an organization. They were wrong. You knew there were only two men acting and you knew exactly who one of them was. Your best friend. That night...that terrible night where he showed you it all would be forever burned in your memory.

One warm night, you were leaning up against a wall in an alleyway. The silence may have been welcomed if you weren't so troubled with the information you had. Should you tell the Yard? Would they even believe you, especially as a woman in this day and age? No. He had already threatened your life if you spoke a word. God, what were you supposed to do?

"Pardon me, miss," a deep voice said from behind, "do you truly think it's safe out here with the recent murders?"

You jumped, not even hearing someone approach. "I'm more than safe, trust me," you grumbled before turning around and facing him.

You hadn't expected whoever it was to be so tall...or so handsome. With that jawline that could cut even the strongest metals, his glossy black hair that complemented his pale skin, and those deep brown eyes, how could you not be interested? You struggled to maintain your composure, no matter how much you would like to. Judging by his slight smirk, he seemed to notice your reaction to him.

"Whatever do you mean," he inquired. "You sound rather certain of that fact."

"I-" You hadn't even realized you slipped up until now. And with him staring at you like that, you really wanted to tell him more. But before you could truly reflect on it, panic began to set in. You just blew your cover. "Oh god, I shouldn't have said that. Forget that you saw me."

As much as it killed you to leave someone so attractive, you turned on your heel and walked away. You doubted he would remember your face, even if you wouldn't forget his. What you didn't expect was to feel a gloved hand grab hold of your arm gently.

"At the very least, tell me why you're so afraid before you go." He said, releasing you as you turned back towards him. "I wouldn't want any harm coming to you."

This might be your only chance to actually get this off your chest. You didn't know this man and you didn't see anyone watching you, so maybe it would be okay. He seemed like he genuinely wanted to help and you wouldn't mind hearing more of that voice of his.

"I don't even know your name." You figured that putting a name to a face might make your confession a bit easier.

There was a low chuckle before he spoke, "how rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is Sebastian. Who might you be?"

Sebastian...an old roman saint. The name suited him perfectly with his divine beauty. Perhaps he was an angel, if such creatures did exist. Surely, no human could be so suave with so few words. Through your thoughts, you had forgotten that he was waiting for your response.

"(Y/N)." You said. Perhaps telling him your real name wasn't your smartest move, but it was too late now. Unless he was your friend's accomplice, you doubted there was any harm in it.

"A lovely name for a lovely lady."

A blush came across your cheeks. Why did he have to be so polite? If it had been any other man, surely they would have given up by now or made an advance towards you. No, he wanted to know what you knew...but why?

"I know who did it," you finally said in a hushed voice, looking towards the ground as you leaned against the wall once more. You could feel his dark eyes on you, but you couldn't bear to confess it while looking at him. If you did, you might not be able to stop talking. "I know who the murderer is."

"Oh?"

Instant regret pooled in your chest as you heard steps down the alleyway. This was it. The killer heard you and now you were going to be the next victim all because you told a handsome stranger the truth. You braced yourself for something to happen, anything. But nothing came. You were safe.

"That's all I can say." Your eyes met the ground again. If you went any further, you thought you might have a heart attack. As of now, you wanted to just get back home from this failed trip to clear your head and hope that no one heard what you confessed.

"Are you certain?"

Before you could even think of pushing off the wall, he pressed his hand next to your head, looking down at you with half-lidded brown eyes. You swore that your heart skipped a beat. He was close enough that you could take in his pleasant scent that had an almost...calming effect. It was intoxicating, threatening to draw you in and hold you captive for the rest of the night. You wanted to tell him more, but your fear kicked in once again before you could, though your resolve was weakening.

You let out a squeak when his other hand met your waist, fingertips gently trailing down to your hip. Leaning into his touch, you pressed into him and blushed fiercely. His eyes were locked with yours and this time you couldn't look away.

Sebastian leaned in close, so close to your ear that you could feel his breath against your skin. "What if I could make all of your inhibitions disappear, just for the night? I promise you'll never experience another thing like it."

You couldn't even speak at this point. His fingertips ran back up your sides, just barely brushing past the side of your breast. Moving to cup your chin, his hand tilted your head up to properly meet his eyes as he leaned in even closer. Your lips were nearly touching.

"All you have to do is tell me what you know."

You wanted more than anything to close the distance between the two of you. Fuck the fear and the threats, you were already in deep enough to get you into trouble, you might as well go all the way. At least you could go out after having some fun.

"Well then? What is your answer, my dear?"

"Yes." The word rolled off your tongue without hesitation. Sebastian's smirk grew into a wide smile and his hand left you as he pulled away. Already, you missed his touch.

He directed you to a nearby inn, paying for the room and leading the way there as if he already knew where he was going. That fact made you curious as to how many women he's brought here. With a face and physique like that, probably a lot. Part of you wondered what you were doing with a man like him. You knew he was using you for information, but you didn't care.

"There's no need to be nervous, my dear." Sebastian finally spoke, taking your hand in his and guiding you to the bed. As you sat down, you undid your boots and tossed them onto the floor. Sebastian slipped off his overcoat, followed by his tailcoat as well. "You're safe here, with me." 

You were nervous if you were being completely honest, but you knew that you wanted this, you wanted a distraction from the stress you were under. Laying back on the bed with your legs propped up, Sebastian's hands came to rest on your knees before he gently pushed your legs apart. He trailed the tips of his fingers up your legs, pushing up your skirt and undoing the garters on your stockings.

"You're not him, are you?" You should've asked sooner, but you doubted the accomplice would have gone this far just to toy with you.

"Him?" He asked, slipping your stockings off of your legs. You would take that as a no.

"There's not just one of them killing people." You said, assisting Sebastian in slipping off your dress next. You were left in nothing but your undergarments and you couldn't help but feel so exposed in front of him, but unlike most men, his eyes were still focused on yours. He wasn't devouring you with his gaze, but simply watching instead. "There's two."

"How interesting." He didn't have any trouble getting you out of the rest of your clothes, leading you to believe that he has definitely done this many times. Most men fumble about before letting the women take off their clothes themselves. "What are their names?" 

He was in between your legs now with his hand—no longer trapped in a glove—trailing down the inside of your thigh, but stopping far too soon. You couldn't look away from him this time. He leaned over you with his hands now planted beside your head. His lips were next to your ear.

"Come now, you can tell me." When he spoke so softly into your ear, it was hard to refuse him. "It is just us after all."

"I only know the main one." You let out a little gasp when his lips met your neck. 

He pressed open mouthed kisses from your collar bone, all the way up to your jaw at an agonizingly slow pace. You let out a soft moan as his warm breath fanned out across your skin. He pulled away and your arms came to rest on his shoulders. You wanted more, didn't want to keep talking, but that was the deal you made with him. One of his hands tangled in your hair, while the other held your flushed cheek. 

"All you have to do is say his name." He was close now, so close you swore you could see your reflection in those dark eyes of his. You hadn't noticed when the room seemed to dim.

"His name is-" your fear and logic were at war, but in the end, Sebastian won. "Frederick Deeming!" You finally said the name of your friend that you had known for years and years. There was still the anxiety of what would happen to you, but it was quelled by the man above you. You found your eyes trailing down to his lips.

"Good." Sebastian smiled before rewarding you with a kiss. 

He was more passionate now, more aggressive, his fingers tangled in your hair pulling your head back to deepen the kiss. You matched his pace, kissing back with the same intensity. You wrapped your fingers around the dark hair at the back of his neck, tugging ever so slightly in return. Sebastian was the first to press his tongue against the seam of your lips and you parted them to give him access.

Knots formed inside you, building and burning, begging to be released. It was all too much, yet not enough, with those delicate touches from his hands that seemed to be nothing more than a preamble—a hint of what they could really do. Without really knowing you, it seemed like he already knew all the right buttons to press.

He pulled away and you took in a deep breath, wanting more from him already. Why oh why did he insist on teasing you so? Was it because he enjoyed the struggle, the anticipation? No, he was still searching for answers, but what? Hadn't you told him everything that was useful? There was a little smirk and for a second you swore you saw fangs, but in an instant, they were gone. 

"Sebastian, please," You finally begged, not wanting to wait any longer. "Please, I need you."

"Do you?" He let out a low chuckle before his hands left you to unzip his trousers. He aligned himself with your entrance. You could feel the tip threatening to break through the floodgates of information you held. You would give him anything at this point, anything he wanted to know if that meant having him completely.

"You mentioned he had an accomplice. I can assume that he threatened to use him to kill you, should you tell." 

"Yes." You tried to press yourself onto him, but his hand on your hip held you in place. It was firm and seemed to show a sliver of the strength he was holding back.

"But you've never seen him before, have you?"

"No, I haven't." You had assumed it was so that you wouldn't know when he was watching. 

Before you could reflect on it, Sebastian finally pressed inside you. He took his time, savoring every little whimper that came out of your mouth until he was completely in. With just a moment to adjust to his size, he pulled back out and thrusted into you again at an angle. Your back arched and a moan erupted from your lips, your nails scratching down his back as he fucked into you.

He was grunting now, and going faster and harder. The whole bed was shaking and you thought for sure that you were going to wake the whole inn. You didn't care. The ecstasy from it was overwhelming, wholly consuming your senses so that all you could focus on was him. You didn't want this to stop, to come to its inevitable end and perhaps your legs wrapping around him showed that.

Your eyes glazed over at this point, tears of pleasure threatening to spill out and run down your face at any second. His thrusts were almost rhythmic now, hitting that same intense spot that drove you absolutely wild over and over and over again. You could spend forever like this, in everlasting bliss. You were on the edge of release, yet not quite there. It was like a wave of pleasure climbing higher and higher, curling and bowing deeper, but Sebastian stopped before it could break.

"No, don't stop," you whispered between breaths. Never before had you been consumed with need and desperation. "Sebastian." His name came out in a whine.

"Did you ever consider that Deeming was lying to you? About everything?" He asked, his dark eyes focused on yours.

"Everything?" You echoed, barely having the clarity to focus too much at the moment. "No no no, he-he showed me...their bodies. He showed me everything." 

"Whatever do you mean?" The last word from those devilish lips was punctuated by a sudden thrust. He wanted you to talk? While he was doing this to you? 

"He—fuck—he told me how he gets away with it too." 

You groaned again as Sebastian continued where he left off. He had left you so close and part of you wondered if it was on purpose, but already those knots were twisting again and building inside of you. Each time he pushed inside of you, the higher the wave climbed and finally, finally, with one final push, it came crashing down over you. Your entire body shuddered and trembled as you let out one final moan, clinging onto him for dear life while you rode out the waves. Only when they died down did you finally release him.

Sebastian pulled out, staying there over you as you finally told him everything. Now that your head was clear, it was far easier to talk and get it all out. He simply listened as he zipped his pants back up. You slipped under the covers, watching him as he put on his tailcoat.

"You're going so soon?" There was disappointment clearly in your voice. You could absolutely go another round with him, but more than that, you were interested in him as well. Never before have you met a single man that pulled out before they came and didn't finish themself off afterwards.

"I'm afraid so." He said, putting on his overcoat next. Before he could take a step towards the door, you spoke again.

"Wait! Now that I've told you, I'm not safe anymore. He'll kill me!" Now that you weren't on the verge of orgasm, the fear had come back full throttle. In fact, you think you feel worse now than you did before.

"You needn't worry about that," there was a sort of knowing smile on his lips, "I'm willing to wager that his partner was a ruse simply to keep you in line. I'll apprehend Deeming tonight in any case."

"Will I ever see you again?" The question came out before you could stop it. Part of you knew the answer, but you needed the confirmation. False hope didn't get anyone anywhere.

"Unless you get wrapped up in another complex murder case, it is unlikely." With that he turned towards the door and stepped out. Just as he turned back to shut the door behind him, he said "Enjoy the rest of your evening, Miss (Y/N)." 

With that, he was gone. You could feel the disappointment really starting to settle in now that you were alone. If you closed your eyes, you could still picture him there above you, the man dressed in all black. Those eyes that were liquid chocolate, that hair that was darker than the darkest night, and those lips that made anything seem possible. You'd never forget him.

The next morning, it was reported that Frederick Deeming was responsible for the murders and that the police had apprehended him. So Sebastian really did it, then? You were safe and it was all thanks to him. If only you could properly thank him for it.

A few days later, the so-called accomplice never came to kill you and your fear and anxiety were dispelled. Sebastian really was one hell of a man after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Constructive criticism is always welcome!


	2. Caught in His Web: Claude x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is actually part of a mini-series with Claude I'm currently working on. Not sure when it'll be done, but I'll be posting the full series to this separately.

When had you fallen in so deep? Was it the first time you gazed into those golden eyes trapped behind spectacles; or could it be when you heard your name called out in that deep voice of his? You weren't sure. As a servant—a human one at that—you knew that the two of you weren't meant to be. You saw the way the young master clung to Claude like a life preserver cast out in a churning sea. If Alois knew what you thought of Claude, you were certain he'd order the demon to kill you.

You often wondered why you were here in the first place. Sure, you were pretty good at cleaning things and cooking and you knew your way around swords and guns relatively well, but you were so fragile compared to the others. You knew they were demons and you knew it was rather difficult to kill them, yet you could be easily killed in a number of ways. At times you worried that the others would get sick of you—more so The Earl Trancy than the demons—and snuff your life out in an instant. Claude had caught you once in one of your instances of doubt.

"(Y/N)?" You heard his deep voice call from behind. Jumping violently, you whipped around to face him. He was much closer than you realized.

"Yes, sir?" You wondered what he could possibly want with you. He rarely spoke to the servants unless he was giving orders or reprimanding them. Were you not doing your job well enough? Was he going to fire you?

"You seem to wear a perpetual frown around us and you're rather skittish as well. Care to tell me why?"

You were a bit taken back by such a question. Claude wasn't the type to care about his servant's mental well-being, especially not one like you. Perhaps he wanted something from you then, though what it was, you weren't sure.

"That's just my face, sir."

"No, I don't believe so. Could it be our...demonic nature perhaps?" His eyes flashed to the fuchsia you rarely saw and you did your best to repress the shiver that ran through you. In an instant, they were golden once more.

"No, it's just..." you wanted to tell him, but you feared looking weak in front of him. "It's a silly thought. Never mind."

His hand fell to your shoulder, sliding down to your arm. "Come now, you can tell me what troubles you."

Damn him. He always did things like that to make you tell him what he wanted to know. It wasn't your fault he was hard to refuse, even if all it took was a brief touch.

"I-" you felt your face heating up rather quickly. "I worry about the fragility of my human life, sir. You demons could snuff me out with the flick of your wrist, so forgive me if I'm on edge." That last bit came out more sarcastic than you had meant it to.

"So long as you complete your tasks and follow orders with absolute obedience, you have nothing to fear." When his hand left you and he stepped back, it felt like all the warmth had left you. You missed his touch.

Still, you did believe him. No harm had come to you yet. After that, you found yourself getting closer to Hannah. In your time spent together, you could tell she cared about Alois Trancy in a way that no other did. It wasn't romantic love per say, but it did appear to be love nonetheless.

"I see the way you look at him, you know." Hannah had said to you one time. It was a warm summer's day and the sun shone down on the two of you. The Earl sat against a tree a little ways away from you with his eyes closed.

"Whatever do you mean?" Had you really made it that obvious? Did Claude know? You hoped not. You could already feel the embarrassment creeping up inside of you.

"If the young Earl caught you doing such a thing, you would surely be dead."

"I know that. I hadn't realized I was being so open about it." Might as well be honest with the only other woman in the house. She already knew anyway and you doubted she would tell Claude. You could tell that the two didn't care much for each other. None of the demons seemed particularly close to each other now that you thought about it. Perhaps they were incapable of bonding.

"Claude is not what you think he is, (Y/N)." Her blue eyes finally met yours. Was that...concern? How strange. "He may appear to be charming with that devilish tongue, but he's only waiting for you to get wrapped up in his web so he can devour you whole. You can never sign a contract with him. He will betray you."

"How do you know all of this?" Could Claude really be that much of a viper? Hannah doesn't have any motive to lie to you that you were aware of. "Is he really that cruel?"

"He always has been and I know he's about to betray my-"

"It's rude to talk about someone who's listening." A deep voice interrupted the two of you. You were certain your heart stopped beating. How much had he heard? "Run along, (Y/N)."

You hadn't seen such a cold glare before from him and you hated that it was directed at you. It felt like you betrayed him in some way, like he was disappointed in you.

You looked to Hannah and she only gave you a little nod. Worry gripped your chest, but you remembered that she was a demon after all. Still, you wanted to know what would happen. You walked away quickly, but lurked behind a tree nearby to see what he'd do to Hannah. Perhaps you'd get a glimpse at what Claude really was.

You couldn't hear what they were saying now, but you did notice when Claude turned to face Hannah. Suddenly, he was upon her and had her pressed against the tree. Some part of you wished you were in her position...that was until he shoved his hand in her mouth. Was he choking her? When he stopped, he pulled Hannah away from the tree and threw her to the ground. His eyes shifted to your location before he left to be with the Earl.

You were tempted to go back to Hannah to check on her, but you had a feeling Claude knew you were there. You hoped not, since that would mean he would most likely punish you later for your disobedience and doubt in him. Would he choke you too, or was that just a special punishment for the demon sheath?

You could hardly concentrate through the rest of the day on your chores and you were relieved when you were finally finished in the evening. Today had been long and you were ready to retire. As you were heading back to your quarters, you felt eyes upon you.

"You disobeyed my order earlier today." His voice came from behind. You stopped in your tracks, too afraid to face him. You didn't want to see the disappointed look in his eyes. Of course, he wouldn't allow you such a luxury, oh no. If only you hadn't ran your mouth to Hannah. Did that mean he heard you confess your attraction to him as well? "Look at me."

You didn't want to dig your grave deeper out of fear of what he may do to you. Turning around slowly, you found that he was painfully close, his tall form looming over you. You looked up to meet those golden eyes that you had grown so fond of. There seemed to be something else in them, something that you didn't normally see, but you couldn't quite place it.

"It seems you need to be reminded of your place as well." He abruptly took hold of your wrists and shoved you against the wall as he had done to Hannah in the forest. You let out a gasp as he pressed himself against you, pinning you there with ease. "I can't have disobedient servants working here."

"Claude," you managed to push out, looking up at him in fear. Why did he look like he was about to rip your soul straight from your body? For the first time, you were truly afraid of him. "I'm sorry."

"You're trembling." His pupils became slit and fuchsia took the place of gold. "Are you frightened of me, (Y/N)? Frightened of what I could do to you?"

"Yes," you confessed. "Please forgive me, Claude. I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I just wanted to make sure that Hannah would be alright."

"Hannah isn't fragile, not as you are. I could make a feast out of you if I so desired. I could rip the life from your body and do as I please with what remains." His lips were nearly touching yours now and you thought he might do just that. His grip on your wrists tightened. "You should have been more concerned with yourself, my dear."

Tears threatened to spill over. He was preying upon your fears and you thought he might do as he threatened. Claude didn't seem like the type to make empty threats after all. And who was here to stop him? You doubted anyone cared enough to interfere, not even Hannah.

"There has to be something I can do to make up for it."

Just then, he smiled—something he didn't do often. What was he thinking now?

"Perhaps there is."

One hand left your wrist and took hold of your chin. He pressed his lips against yours with surprising force, taking you by complete surprise. Never in your life had you thought Claude shared your feelings. How tempting it was to lose yourself in the bliss of it and kiss back with the same force, to tangle your free hand in those charcoal locks, but you couldn't. Not while you were this exposed. You pressed your hand against his chest, trying to push him away. He pulled back with half-lidded eyes.

"Someone could see us." You glanced down the dark halls, searching for any other sign of life. You looked back to Claude as he released your hand, taking a step back.

"Our young highness has retired for the night, but I suppose caution would be wise."

Following Claude down the hall to your room felt like the longest walk of your life, like the hall would never end. You had never been so anxious. He had likely been with many people in his time, so the fact that he was even considering doing something like this with you seemed so impossible. You were just a servant, a human servant. Even so, even with the threat of Alois finding out, you wouldn't ruin the only chance with him you may ever have.

Claude stepped into your room first, pushing the door shut by reaching beside your head. You blushed once again before he stepped back and gestured towards the bed. Okay, you were actually doing this. You were going to fuck a demon that literally just threatened to take your soul. This is fine, everything is fine. It's not like you could say no anyway. Then again, would you even want to?

You watched as he slipped his tailcoat off of his broad shoulders, revealing a waistcoat underneath. He set his spectacles on the dresser next to your bed as you sat on it, bunching the sheets up in your hands. Staring down at your legs hanging over the edge of the bed, you did what you could to calm yourself. Claude slipped off his gloves as well before turning to face you.

"Remove your clothes." The command was simple, but harder to follow than it should have been. You looked up at him with hesitation, but his visage left no room for question.

Your shoes were the first to go since they were the easiest. Next were your garters and stockings which weren't so bad either. Taking off your maid's dress was a bit harder, even if you did have undergarments beneath, but as soon as the dress was off, you felt so exposed, so bare. He wasn't meant to see you like this and knowing you had to take all of it off was even harder. You stopped there, looking back at him curiously.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Was all he said. His eyes remained on your face instead of your body so that did make you feel a bit better.

"Can you—" You weren't sure how to ask, but you knew if he helped you, it would be easier than being forced to do so yourself. When he furrowed his brow ever so slightly, you gestured to your clothes.

"My, if you're this apprehensive towards undressing, I'm not certain how we'll get much farther." Even with his words, he still moved towards you.

The bed dipped under his weight as he climbed over top of you, his bangs hanging down in his face. With him so close to you, it was hard to avoid eye contact, and then he made it impossible when he cupped your face and turned your head so that you were looking at him. You thought him taking off your undergarments would be easier, but you couldn't help but flinch when his fingers brushed against your skin. It was electric and something you already craved more of. If Claude noticed, he didn't say anything.

As soon as you were nude, your arms naturally came across your chest. You couldn't help wanting to cover yourself in front of him. Claude was a man that desired perfection and excellence—unsurprising considering that he was both of those things. You would not consider yourself to be that. He was quick to grab your arms and pin them to your sides so that you couldn't cover up. It was like you were on display for him and you weren't sure how to feel about it.

"Beautiful," he whispered as he leaned closer to you, those now fuchsia eyes seeming to swirl with something mischievous.

Just then, he crashed his lips onto yours once more. He was ravenous and dominating, determined to keep control. One knee sank suggestively between your legs and you couldn't stop the little moan that slipped out. His hands released your arms and instead moved to cup your face as he had done only a moment ago. Your arms wrapped loosely around his shoulders, your fingers running through those soft onyx locks. God, you had been wanting to do that for ages now.

When his tongue pressed against your lips, you were eager to give him access. It was as if the lock had finally been turned by the correct key, the only key that fit exactly the right way. Much like his lips, his tongue was dominating as well, but you didn't put up much of a fight. All of it felt perfect, perfect like him. If just a kiss was this blissful, you couldn't even imagine what the rest would be like.

He finally pulled back, giving you time to take in deep breaths as your chest rose and fell. You still couldn't believe this was actually happening, couldn't understand why. His fingers trailing down your skin led to a trail of goosebumps. The action seem so gentle and contradictory with how he had behaved towards you thus far. His fingers went down your neck and chest, followed by his hand cupping your breast. It was like he was mapping out your body, testing which parts would drive you mad.

His lips were on your neck now, pressing kisses to your sensitive flesh. Sharp teeth grazed over your rapid pulse with slight pressure, but they didn't break the skin. How easy it would be for him to bite down. You imagined that he wanted to with how he seemed to linger there, unless he was simply teasing you. You hands found their way to his shoulders and then to his tie, working to undo it. It wasn't fair that he got to see you like this while he was mostly fully clothed. His hand stopped you.

"You haven't earned that." He whispered, but before you could feel disappointed, his mouth met your breast. Biting down ever so slightly, he sucked on the skin hard and you knew it would bruise. Was he marking you?

He did the same to the other one and all across your chest before finally sinking his teeth into your shoulder. You nearly cried out, but his hand over your mouth stopped you. Despite the pain, you liked being marked as his. No one would see the claims of ownership he left, but the two of you would know they were there. It made butterflies form in your stomach.

His fingers brushed past your hips and further down until finally sinking into you, pumping back and forth and curling up inside. You arched your back and his name left your lips in a moan as you stared into his glowing eyes. Never before had something felt so good and the fact that he was doing this to you was even better. His thumb brushed your clit, sending even stronger shockwaves of pleasure all throughout your body. You wanted to stay in this moment, in ever-lasting bliss.

Your skin was on fire, your cheeks were flushed, and your heart was hammering in your chest. His fingers only picked up in pace, sending you closer and closer to the edge each minute until suddenly they stopped. It was almost painful, being stuck like this. Tears were coming from your eyes now and you were absolutely desperate for him to continue.

"Claude...please don't stop," you begged, gripping his shoulders tightly. His slick fingers left you. Would he leave you like this? You hoped he wasn't that cruel.

"Not yet." There was a little smile on his face, like he was enjoying seeing you so needy for him. "This is a punishment, remember?"

You watched as he unbuttoned his trousers and revealed his hardened cock. Naturally, the blush on your cheeks grew hotter and your eyes widened. To say it was bigger than you had imagined would be an understatement—and it had been on you mind far too many times. You had imagined this moment in a number of ways—from you finally impressing Claude enough so that he might make love to you, to him fucking into you and making you beg him to have your release. The former would never happen, you knew that much, but this was enough to satisfy your hunger for him, even if only for a short time.

When you looked back up into his eyes, you found that he was watching your reaction curiously. Whether he was pleased with your reaction to him was unknown, as he would never allow you the luxury of knowing what he was feeling, if he even had feelings that is.

He shifted so that his hips were in between your legs and he aligned himself with your entrance. This was it, he would finally become one with you. Without any hesitation, he pressed himself inside of you a bit too quickly and you cried out. That didn't stop him, as he was already already thrusting into you roughly.

"Claude, wait-" you begged as tears were rolling down your face. He only slowed down momentarily.

"Pleasure into pain, bliss into desperation," he grunted in between pushes, "and passion into insincerity."

You were adjusting to his size and he shifted to a different angle, hitting the spot inside of you that sent even stronger waves of pleasure rippling through you. God, it was like he knew exactly what would drive you mad. He was going faster again, his movements rocking the bed back and forth so hard that you thought the Earl might hear it and wake up. Before you could focus on it for too long, you felt yourself coming back to the edge, moving closer and closer to the cliff. Again, just before you could fall, he stopped.

"I can't, I can't take this—" You saw how this was a punishment now, not allowing you to orgasm, leaving you wanting more, it was so cruel.

"Will you follow my orders with absolute obedience from now on?"

"Yes, sir!" You cried as quickly as you could. You'd do just about anything for him right now.

And finally he took mercy on you and started once more. This time, after being so close again, it wasn't long before the wave came crashing down. You held onto him for dear life, riding out your orgasm until it was finished. Claude was only a moment behind you and came shortly after. He was quick to pull out and zip himself up, getting off the bed leaving you there. You watched as his eyes turned back to gold and he pulled out the handkerchief in his pocket. He handed it to you.

"Clean yourself up." Was all he said as he put on his tail coat. "Will you make me remind you of your place again?"

"Maybe." It slipped out before you could stop it, but you quickly corrected it with, "no, sir."

He only smirked before exiting your room and shutting the door softly. Wait, didn't he want his handkerchief back? No, it was soiled now. You found it strange that he would leave it here—or even give it to you in the first place. Oh well, you didn't have the energy to dwell on it. After cleaning yourself off and slipping into your pajamas, you fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Constructive criticism is always welcome!


	3. Will the Reaper: William T. Spears x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not saying that I'm going to, but hypothetically I *could* be talked into maybe making a second part to this because my thirst for Will is unquenchable. However, I have fallen out of the Black Butler fandom so it might not be for a while.

Being a reaper wasn't what you expected it to be. In fact, you never even expected to wind up here in the first place, so it was a bit of a shock to say the least. Even though the spectacles and being extremely nearsighted was a bit annoying, you found the increased agility and endurance to be interesting abilities to use to your advantage. It was freeing in a way, not having to be human anymore. Sure, you had more responsibilities now and the job was macabre, but it could be worse. You had the potential to be saved one day. That's more than those in Hell have.

The other reapers were rather fascinating with how human they seemed to be—save for the developed indifference towards human death and the eye color of course. Especially that rather eccentric one. Grell, you believed her name was. But you treat it like a job was all you had been told, and really that's all it was. A job that you would serve until you were forgiven. That didn't mean you couldn't make friends here, seeing as how you weren't sure how long you would be employed. It could easily be centuries, maybe even a millennium.

Making it through training was probably your biggest challenge so far, especially the exam. Your instructor had intimidated you initially, especially with how he had repeated "We follow orders from on high. We don't ask questions...or make errors." William T. Spears—quite the strict man. You don't think you've ever seen him smile. However, he was an excellent teacher. You passed the exam and earned yourself a pair of pops' glasses thanks to him. 

Even as a fully-fledged reaper, you found time to simply observe Will. He followed his schedule to a T and worked so much overtime. He was the model grim reaper. In the beginning, you didn't want much to do with him, especially since he was your instructor at the time and now your boss, but before long he started to grow on you. Those cold eyes trapped behind his spectacles, his neatly combed hair always in place, and the standard suit that he seemed to wear better than anyone else, all of it was perfect. You developed quite the crush on him, but you weren't nearly as obvious as Grell. No, you were forced to hold it in. Your heart ached each time you saw him. He wasn't interested in anyone—only in serving his time. There's no way someone like you had a chance with him. At least, that's what you thought.

You hadn't noticed the little things, like the brief glances he would give you when he thought no one was looking, or how he'd check to see how you were progressing with soul collections and reports. Not until Ronald Knox said something about it.

"What's got you so down, (Y/N)?" Ronald had approached you sitting in your office, "you've made yourself rather scarce lately. I can't remember the last time I saw you at headquarters before today."

Had you been that obvious about it? Knowing that your crush was unrequited did take a toll on you it would seem. Here you were, stuck on a man that would never give you the time of day. It was ridiculous, acting like a school girl with a boy who didn't even know she existed. How cliche.

"I don't know what you mean." You tried to feign ignorance, but Ronald knew you too well by now. The look he gave you was enough to make you confess in a hushed tone. "Alright, fine. You can't tell anyone though."

"I would never."

"It's Will." You looked at the door as if he'd pop in at this very second. "I fancy him, but I know he doesn't feel the same way." You cast your gaze off to the side.

"Are you kidding me?!" Ronald exclaimed a bit too loud for your liking. "You really haven't noticed?"

"Keep your voice down," you hissed, "I don't want you drawing unnecessary attention to us."

"Right, sorry." He was quieter now, but there was a smile emerging on his face. "Listen, (Y/N), I've been here for a while and I've never seen Will look twice at anyone. But with you, he'll steal little glances or bring you up in conversation from time to time."

"He probably just thinks I'm a good reaper."

"No, that's not it, trust me. I know the signs when a guy is interested in someone. Tell you what, I have an idea." The grin on his face wasn't exactly comforting. "Don't send in your next report. He'll have no choice but to come to you."

"Are you crazy?!" You were the one to shout this time. "Of all of your bad ideas, I think this one takes the cake!"

"Did somebody say crazy?" Grell sauntered into your office, leaning against the wall. "My my, what are you two up to in here? Did I just walk in on something scandalous?" You didn't like how suggestive that sounded.

"No," both you and Ronald said in unison.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" You growled.

"How rude!" Grell gasped and was as loud as she usually was. "Here I am, interested in what my coworkers have to say and you cast me aside." She crossed her arms, "your noise simply drew my attention, that's all."

"Well go direct your attention somewhere else then, would you?" Ronald was the one to respond this time.

"What am I, chopped liver?!" Yet again her voice was uncomfortably loud.

"Grell, as much as I love your melodrama, now isn't a good time." That wasn't a complete lie. You did find Grell entertaining at times, but she was also incredibly distracting and not someone you trusted enough with this information. Especially since she was interested in Will too and would see you as a threat rather than a friend.

That smile of hers was back, showing off those razor sharp teeth. "Oh, were you two discussing something interesting? Come on, tell me. I love a good gossip session."

"Please just-"

"What is all the ruckus in here?" A stern voice called out and immediately you paled. Of course Will happened to be around, but why this section of all places? His eyes landed on Grell first and a slight frown formed on his lips. "I thought I heard you."

"Will!" Grell exclaimed like she always did when Will showed up unexpectedly.

You found yourself staring at him again, unable to look away. With his attention elsewhere, you could truly admire his features up close and personal. William T. Spears...the man that seemed to have everything put together, the man that could control any situation, no matter how difficult. You could recall the few times you had the pleasure of seeing him in action. He was so precise with his death scythe, so quick and skilled with his hands. He didn't waste time. Would he even be willing to spend time partaking in carnal pleasures? Thoughts of him sending the others out of the room and taking you on your desk came to mind. Even if it wasn't realistic, the idea of having to be quiet so others in the office couldn't hear you was far more thrilling than it should have been. His gaze briefly met yours, pulling you out of your thoughts.

"Ronald Knox, you currently have souls to collect if you don't wish for overtime. Sutcliff, as utterly incompetent as you are, you do as well. Unless you would like to be demoted even further, I suggest you leave immediately."

Ronald was the first to walk out, though he did shoot you a wink before disappearing. You hoped Will didn't see that. Grell lingered, her gaze set on him.

"Oh, I do adore how commanding you can be." You could practically see the hearts in her eyes. Something about it stirred a rather unpleasant feeling in your chest. "Though I don't dare to guess how much further your cruelty runs."

With Grell finally leaving, William finally turned his attention to you. "(Y/N), your report is due by five thirty today and no later. Though I doubt you will have any trouble finishing it before then."

"Yes, sir." You seriously considered Ronald's idea. As much as you didn't want to get in trouble, the thought of Will reprimanding you made your cheeks flush. Who knows if he'd ever make a move on his own? Maybe he just needed a little push…

There was a short stretch of silence in the room as he continued to observe you. Something swirled in his exceedingly cold eyes, something that you didn't recognize. His lips were turned slightly downward in a frown once more. Was he upset with you about something?

"As compelling as Knox may be, do try to save the fraternization for off the clock." His voice was icy and he turned on his heel and left. Was that...jealousy? No, it couldn't be. You and Ronald were just friends, even if some other reapers thought the two of you were involved. You hoped Will didn't think that. Maybe that's why he stayed away.

As the hours passed, your decision to not turn your completed report into Will weighed heavily on your shoulders. You were tempted to get away for awhile, to clock out and leave the building, but you imagined that might be pushing this too far. Will may be forced to report you and you didn't want that.

Five thirty became five forty five and then six o'clock. You knew that was when Will's shift ended. You had expected him to show up by now, especially since most of the other reapers had either clocked out or were dispatched. He must have noticed that you were late with how meticulous he was. You decided to say fuck it and leave as well since there wasn't any sign of him and you had nothing else to do. He had probably decided to report you instead then. The thought hurt more than it should've.

As you were wandering the empty halls towards the exit, you heard someone call for you.  
"(Y/N)." Will said from behind. He was just down the hallway. "Come with me."

As you walked up to him, you felt your nerves starting to act up. Why had you done something so stupid? His face was as stern as ever and there was something about his silence that added to your anxiety. The walk to his office felt like the longest of your life, especially with how he never looked back to make sure you were following. Then again, this could finally be your chance to make your move. Yes, you would look at it that way instead. Time to see whether or not Ronald was right.

He was the first to enter the room, allowing you to come in as well. He reached beside you and shut the door, his hand brushing your side as he did so. It made your stomach flutter. You noticed that he was staring at you with an intensity that you hadn't seen previously, like he was ready to devour you whole. In an instant, it was gone as he took a seat in his chair and gestured for you to sit as well. Instead, you elected to remain standing and he sighed.

"You disobeyed my orders and failed to complete your task. This is rather uncharacteristic of you, especially with something so simple."

"That much is obvious." Where did that sass come from? Was it your defense mechanism or did you just want to antagonize him further? Maybe a bit of both. Judging by the way his eyes narrowed, it was working. "I'm not exactly sure what you want from me, sir."

"Watch your tone. You're in enough trouble as it is."

"Oh and if I don't?" Your mind was screaming at you to shut up, but your mouth wasn't listening. If Ronald was right about him being interested in you, this could push him over the edge and finally bring his hands upon you.

"This is your final warning," he rose to his feet slowly, the look on his face daring you to disobey him once more. "Comply or I'll be forced to discipline you."

You almost faltered at that, wondering if he would be more than you could handle. Grell had called him a sadist more than once and you knew he physically punished incompetent reapers, typically by hitting them with his death scythe. No, he wouldn't be doing that to you, not over something so small. He probably had different ideas for you. The threat of a different kind of punishment drove you to the edge and you couldn't ignore the knots of excitement winding up inside of you. Your body made the decision for you.

"Then discipline me." You said, backing away as he approached. 

Your back was against the door and his eyes were brimming with lust. He was close now, so close that you could take in his scent. It was masculine, but still pleasant and threatened to hold you captive. The only thing that pulled you out of your trance was his hands cupping your cheeks.

"You've spent far too long out of my grasp." His voice dropped into a growl that sent shivers throughout your body. "And now I'm going to fuck you so thoroughly that it will be forever etched into your skin. My name will be the only coherent thing coming from your lips. I hope you realized what you've asked for."

In a sudden movement, he forced his lips onto yours, your teeth clacking together from the abrupt nature of it. Your eyes fluttered closed as you wrapped your hands around his neck and melted into the sheer bliss of it. Finally, after ages of waiting and admiring him from a distance, you knew that your feelings were returned.

You ran your fingers through his raven locks, tempted to mess up its perfect style purely to antagonize him once more, but you held back. With how dominating he was with just his lips, you didn't want to dig your grave too deep. You didn't want to make him stop either. One of his hands was on your waist, pulling you flush against his form. Just from the contact alone, your heart was beating fast and your skin was growing warmer still. You could stay like this with him, in an everlasting kiss. It felt so perfect, so fulfilling, and far better than you had imagined. But nothing lasts forever. He pulled back and already you missed the contact. 

You looked up at him, your hands slipping down and resting on his chest. Why did he stop? Your questioning eyes were locked with his until the hand on your face moved to grab you by the wrist. You were a bit shocked to see him go from passionately kissing you to dragging you towards his seat. In an instant, you were flipped over his lap and his arm wrapped around your waist, holding you in place.

"Will?" You weren't sure how to take this—at least, your mind wasn't sure anyway. Grell was right, he definitely was a sadist, but maybe you were a bit of a masochist. Pleasure swelled inside of you, leaving you yearning for something much more than a simple spanking. Still, the thought of being completely submissive to him drove you wild. 

His hand undid your belt and the button on your slacks, pulling them and your panties down past your knees. The cool air in the office hit your skin that was now covered in goosebumps. Your face flushed bright red at being in such an infantile position, along with him seeing you like this for the first time. You felt something hard pressing into your hip. At least you knew that he was enjoying the sight of you being so helpless.

"Remember that you've earned this." He said, running the palm of his hand over your backside, squeezing it gently. "Should this become too much for you, you need only say the word stop. Shall we begin?"

"Yes, sir." Something about this seemed natural to you, like you were perfectly fitted to him. Your hips pressed into his lap, his fingers clutching your side and holding you close.

The first hit forced a gasp out of you at how harsh it was, leaving your skin stinging. You imagined that it already left a red hand print behind. He certainly wasn't going to hold back it would seem.

"I'm going to spank you thirty times for each moment your report wasn't on my desk. You will count them aloud." The next hit fell harder, the sound of flesh against flesh ringing out once more.

"Two," You began.

Each smack came harder than the last and faster too. You couldn't help but let out little noises as you began to squirm. This hurt more than you thought it would, but the way it set your nerves alight was blissful too. Pleasure really is pain. You wanted more, craved it and he was giving it to you. 

"Eight."

Had you known this was all it took to get to him, you would've misbehaved a long time ago. It seemed like he had been waiting for a while to do this to you as well.

You were forced to listen to the sound of his brutal hand against your skin in the otherwise quiet room, breaking the silence, even if just for a moment. He ensured that he covered all of your skin on both sides and soon he was hitting spots that hadn't stopped stinging yet. That's when it started to become harder to handle. 

"Seventeen."

You wondered how many times he had done this to other disobedient reapers with how efficient he was. It was like he knew the exact right place to strike and how to maximize the pain with each one. Even so, you trusted that he wouldn't truly hurt you.

"Twenty."

Counting them out loud started becoming harder and harder, especially with the little yelps that followed afterwards. God, he was stronger than he looked. How embarrassing it was to be forced in such a position while also having to keep track of each blow. You couldn't allow your mind to drift and instead were forced to focus solely on him. You hoped no one was around to hear this.

"Twen-twenty six." Your voice was shaky, barely coming out louder than a whisper.

All you knew was that you were nearing your limit. The pain was becoming almost too much to bear and you imagined that your skin was as red as a cherry by now. You were struggling too as tears started to burn in your eyes, but you couldn't give up just yet. Being so close to the end was how you pushed forward, along with the fact that you wanted to prove to him that you could take being punished.

"Thirty!"

"You did well, (Y/N)." His grip loosened and he allowed you to rest there for a moment, rubbing circles on your back to soothe you. You imagined you were going to have trouble sitting tomorrow. "However, we are not finished just yet."

Not finished? Just what did that mean?

"Will, I don't think I can take anymore."

"This next part will be far more enjoyable. Trust me." That last part was what got you to listen. He always knew just what to say to make people listen to him. You gave him a nod. "Stand up and bend over my desk."

He helped you to your feet and guided you to his desk, allowing you to situate yourself until you were comfortable. Was he finally going to give you what you've been dreaming of for all this time? The sound of his belt being undone and his trousers being unzipped gave you your answer. You looked back at him, focused as ever, but now he had a slight blush to his pale face. It was cute.

His cock glistened with precum and your eyes went wide. He really was going to give you nearly everything you've ever wanted from him. Your eyes were locked with his, waiting anxiously for him to begin. Would he be gentle or would he be rough? Would he tease you until you were a drooling mess and your eyes were glazed over with euphoria or would he fuck the living daily lights out of you and make you scream his name until your throat was raw? As the tip met your entrance and he slowly eased in, you thought you might have your answer.

He pressed into you inch by inch, stretching you out and filling you completely. His hips met your sore skin and he let out a little groan that made your stomach twist. As he pulled back out, it was just as slow, agonizing even. You wanted more, so much more and you were tempted to beg him for it. He didn't give you the chance. He thrusted inside of you abruptly, forcing out a cry from you as he picked up the pace. His hands gripped your hips so hard that you thought he might leave bruises, bruises that you'd absolutely welcome.

The desk shook from the force of him fucking into you and his name left your lips in a moan. He angled himself so that he was hitting that spot that drove you absolutely mad with pure ecstasy. Your moans were louder now, so loud that anyone left in the building had to have heard it. You had wanted this for so long and it was better than you could've ever hoped for. Better than those nights you spent alone, thinking of him while pleasuring yourself, better than the others that had tried to fill his place, and better than anything you've ever had before.

"Will you. Ever. Disobey. My orders. Again?" His voice was guttural as he punctuated each word with a harder thrust. His hands were planted beside your head now and his lips were so close to your neck that you could feel his breath on your skin.

"No, sir!" You said in between groans. You would absolutely disobey orders again if this is what it got you.

As he continued his pace, he kept hitting that perfect place that made your back arch. The pressure built inside you ever higher, climbing and climbing until you didn't think you could reach any higher as your heart hammered in your chest. Then, and only then, did it finally come crashing down. You tightened around him and cried his name one final time and rode out your orgasm, but he didn't stop. He wasn't finished just yet. His thrust became shorter and more erratic, gasps and grunts escaping his lips. It wasn't long before his release filled you to the brim.

The two of you stayed like that for a moment as his cock began to soften. Then he finally pulled out. His fingers trailed down your side with gentleness that juxtaposed how ruthless he had just been. It was this moment, this tender moment that you wanted to remember the most. He wasn't just fucking you like a one night stand, no. You actually meant something. This meant something.

As you stood and redressed, you turned around to face him. Even after all that, he still looked as perfect as ever. Your hand reached up and gently met his cheek. The two of you were so close that your chest was nearly against his. A smile bloomed on your face and there was even a small smile on his as well. You dropped your hand back to your side and wondered what you should say, if anything at all.

"You know," his voice was surprisingly soft, "if you desired this from me, all you needed to do was ask."

"Where's the fun in that?" You chuckled. Oh, you just remembered. "The funny part is, the report is actually finished. I did finish it early, I just didn't turn it in."

He raised a brow before shaking his head. "Turn it in tomorrow. I still have a few other things that need to be done. And don't be late this time or I will be forced to report you."

"Strict as ever, just the way I like it," you smiled. "I'll see you later." With that, you finally left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
